Scary Face (move)
|gen=II |category=Tough |appeal=2 |jam=1 |cdesc=Startles the Pokémon that has the judge's attention. |appealsc=2 |scdesc=Enables the user to perform last in the next turn. |appeal6=3 |jam6=0 |cdesc6=Brings down the energy of any Pokémon that have already used a move this turn. |touches=no |protect=yes |magiccoat=yes |snatch=no |mirrormove=yes |kingsrock=no |sound=no |target=anyadjacent }} Scary Face (Japanese: こわいかお Scary Face) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation II. Effect Generations II to IV Scary Face lowers the target's stat by two stages. Scary Face can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining extra two appeal points if either or was used in the prior turn. It can also be used to start a combination, causing any of the moves , and to have their base appeal points doubled. Generation V onward Scary Face's accuracy was changed from 90% to 100%. If powered up by a Normalium Z into Z-Scary Face, the user's stat is raised by one stage. Description |A horrific look that scares the victim, sharply reducing the target's Speed.}} |Sharply reduces the foe's Speed.}} |Frightens with a scary face to sharply reduce Speed.}} |Frightens the foe with a scary face to sharply reduce its Speed.}} |The user frightens the foe with a scary face to sharply reduce its Speed stat.}} |The user frightens the target with a scary face to harshly reduce its Speed stat.}} |The user frightens the target with a scary face to harshly lower its Speed stat.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up }} |form=Alola Form}} 43 |43}} 53 |53}} 53 |53}} 9 |9}} 1, 9 |1, 9}} 13 |11|11|11|11}} 29 |29|29}} 37 |37}} 25 |25}} 28 |28}} 22 |22}} 29 |29}} 29 |29}} 9 |9}} 39 |39}} 42 |42}} 42 |42}} 35 |35|35}} 35 |35|35}} 23 |23 41 |41|41}} 23 |23 43 |43|43}} 1, 9 |1, 9}} 58 |1, 58|1, 58}} }} |form=Dusk Form}} By By Generation II }} }} }} }} }} In other games Description |Lowers the target's Movement Speed by one level.}} |Reduces the target's Movement Speed by 1 level.}} | }} |It reduces the enemy's Travel Speed.}} |} |} In the anime |Transform (move)|Transform}}}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia *In Generation V games, Scary Face and are identical in appearance. *If a that knows Scary Face fuses with either or via the DNA Splicers, the move will be replaced by Fusion Flare or Fusion Bolt. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=鬼面 鬼臉 |zh_cmn=鬼面 鬼臉 / 鬼脸 可怕的臉孔 奇怪的脸 |nl=Lonk |fi=Rumanaama (original series) Irvistys (Advanced Generation) |fr=Grimace |de=Grimasse |el=Τρομακτικός Μορφασμός Tromaktikos Morfasmos |hi=डरावना चेहरा Daravna Chehra |id=Wajah Menakutkan |it=Visotruce |ko=겁나는얼굴 Geopna-neun Eolgul |pl=Maszkaron Przerażająca Twarz Straszna Mina Dzika Mina |pt_br=Cara Assustadora |pt_eu=Cara Medonha Cara Assustadora |sr=Zastrašujuća grimasa |es=Cara Susto |sv=Hämsk min-attack |vi=Khuôn Mặt Đáng Sợ }} Category:Moves that can jam Category:Moves that can lower the target's Speed de:Grimasse es:Cara susto fr:Grimace it:Visotruce ja:こわいかお zh:鬼面（招式）